Stuck With My Past
by Cece Williams
Summary: The day I found out that my mom had died, I thought I was free from her. Thought that I could make my own choices without her constant down put, but was I ever wrong. Now I'm stuck with her. I need to find a way to get rid of her... Can I even get rid of her? No I have to find a way. If I don't she will ruin my life and the chance I have at true love.
1. I Hope You're Happy

"Do we really have to move again?" I asked my father, watching him pack boxes.

My father turn to me. "Keven, we're leaving. Whether you like it or not."

My dad and I were packing to move for the 3rd city this year. We change addresses almost quicker than the seasons change. We were moving from Washington DC to nowhere land.

"I don't have to go. I can live on my own."

"You're not 18." my dad denied the idea.

"I could live on the streets." I stated desperately, not wanting to move.

"You're scared of hobos."

"I am not scared of hobos" I argued.

"When we live in New York, a hobo stopped us on the street and you ran like a track star." my dad remembered. "You ran an entire mile less than 20 sec."

"He had his hand in his pocket." I explained. "He could have been living the hard life."

"It was cold" he defined the homeless guy.

"Not too cold for him to hold out a cup" I argued back. "He was missing ½ of his teeth. I could play soccer using his mouth as the goal."

"Kevin." my father called to me."You can either shut up and pack, or go live with the hobo."

I quickly stood and rush to a box. "Let's go."

"That's all it takes?" My dad asked, amazed.

"No." I answer moving away from the box and looking to my dad. "Don't you have a relative you could ship me to?"

"No, I don't." He answered. "I've never passed you off on anyone before, and I'm not going to now."

"What about Chris?" I asked, reaching the real point of the conversation. I haven't been around my uncle since I was 6.

"I'm not sending you to Beacon Hills." He declared. My father didn't approve of my mothers family.

"Isn't that in Florida?" I asked, and my dad shook his head. "It has to be in Texas."

"No Kevin, it's in California." He corrected. "What did you get on your map of California?"

I shrugged. "We moved before I got the grade back." I admitted, before returning to my original subject. "But, Chris seemed okay with letting me live with him."

My dad looked at me in shock. "You called Chris Argent without my promotion. What if I said no, just like I am now?"

"I wasn't planning on you to say no." I shrugged. "I know you want me to be happy, and being with the other half of my family would make me happy."

"I'll call Chris myself. If he says yes then you can go." My dad gave in. "If you go, you have to stay out of trouble."

"I won't get in trouble." I nodded, knowing what he meant by 'trouble'. Noticing my dad turning back to the box he was originally packing, I asked "Are you going to call him now?"

Knowing my question was more of a plea, he rolled his eyes and exited the room. Watching him turn into a different room, I turned to the unnoticed dark blonde in the corner of the room.

"Happy?" I sarcastically asked her.

"Ecstatic." She smiled, and walked towards me. "My baby boy is coming to Beacon Hills" my mother, Kate, rested her hand on my cheek.

* * *

As I unpacked at the Argents', I can feel her presence in the room.

Without turning to look at her I ask "What do you want? You have me here, so just leave me alone."

"I can't do that." Kate answers. "I needed you here."

"You didn't need me before." I continued, still with my back towards her. "I was in your way, remember?"

"Yes, but this is different. You can..."

"I am not becoming a hunter." I announced. "I'm not letting you get me in the same kind of 'trouble' you did when I was little." I remembered Kate taking me hunting whenever I was with her.

"You won't get in 'trouble'." She promised. "Because you're not a little kid anymore, and I'll be there for you, like I am now."

"You should be nominated for mother of the year." I sarcastically stated. "I will never become a hunter."

"That's what you think."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked before turning. When I turned she was no longer there with me.

"Kevin," Allison peeked into the room. "Who are you talking to?" She questioned looking around the room.

I turn to her. "Myself." I lied, not wanting to seem crazy for talking to my dead mother.

Allison shrugged and entered my room. "Are you ready to go?" She asked, stuffing my bookbag with my schools supplies that weren't already packed.

My first day in beacon hills and I'm thrown into school admittedly. No need to waste a day unpacking, when you could explore the exciting world of education.

"Yeah, let's go." I grab my bag from Allison and rushed out, not wanting to be bothered by Kate again.

* * *

I followed Allison slowly through the halls of Beacon Hills High.

"Hey Lydia." Allison waves to a strawberry blonde putting books in her locker.

"Hey Alli..." Lydia stopped speaking, after turning around and noticing me.

Noticing the questioning look her friend was sending me, Alison introduced me. "Lydia this is my cousin, Kevin."

"I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Me neither." Allison mumbled to herself.

I really didn't know of Allison ethier. I only knew of Chris and his wife, who died very recently. It was a surprise to meet her when I arrived to Beacon Hills. When I visited the Argents when I was younger I was alway having to go hunting with Kate. Chris had the decency to protect Allison until she was older.

"I'm gonna go and find my 1st class." I started, wanting to leave.

"Are you sure? I was going to show you the way."

"No, I got it. Stay and talk to..." I look at my cousin's friend, and try to remember the name that escaped my memory quicker then it entered. "Lydia?" I guessed. I rushed off before either girl could confirm or correct the name I gave.

* * *

I drifted class to class silently. I sat in chemistry, watching Mr. Harris write chemical equations on the board, and ask everyone for the answer.

"I doubt any of you know the answer." He admitted, noticing no one raising their hand to answer. "Mr. Stilinski, I know for as fact you don't know the answer." He blurts out. I look around to find 'Stilinski', but didn't see a hand. "Its classes like this that make me question why I teach."

"2 chlorine atoms." I answered.

"Don't speak out in my class unless you want detention."

"I was just answering the..."

"You have to wait til I acknowledged you." Mr. Harris interrupted. "But you're right." He answered, and turned his back to erase the chalkboard.

"I know I'm right." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He turned to ask.

"What?" I pretended not to hear what he has said.

"I said you have detention." He pointed to me.

"What?" I yelled. "On my first day, really?"

"Yes." He nodded and turned to clear the remains of the chemical equation.

* * *

I sat in Mr. Harris's classroom for detention. I watched the clock, ready to leave. Every minute felt like an eternity.

"Don't just sit there." Mr. Harris ordered from the front of the room. "Do your homework."

"I have none."

Mr. Harrison began to walk towards me. He tossed a thick packet of papers in front of me. "Now you do." Mr. Harris smirked, knowing he was the course of my misery. "You like chemical equations, so get to work." A loud crash in the hallway caused Mr. Harris's smirk to disappear. "Stay in your seat." He ordered, moving out the room. "Don't run." I hear Mr. Harris yell.

From my seat I throw the packet in a trash can feet away.

"Nice shot." A dark haired girl in the back of the room complemented. She stood and pulled her bag on her shoulder. "I suggest you leave while you can." She recommended, standing over me.

I grab my backpack and follow her out. She meets a tall, muscular guy outside in the hall

"Isaac's gonna have to stop running eventually." The guy stated.

"I said he needed to keep Harris busy longer enough for me to get out. In the end Isaac will outrun Harris and he'll give up." The girl explained her plan. "And, I don't want to be here when he does come back to his detention." She admitted, rushing the guy out.

Realizing I was ditching too, I walk out of the school.

* * *

As I pass by Allison's open door, I see a figure at the window. I rush to stand beside the window. After the figure is fully in the room, I tackle it to the floor.

"Who are you?" I questioned, penning the curly haired boy by his neck. Not reviving a answer, I repeat the question.

"Isaac." I hear Allison call from the door. Knowing Allison knew of the boy, I stood. "Kevin, this is Isaac." This must be the 'Isaac' that help the girl get out of detention.

"Hi." Isaac threw his hand up.

"Hey." I greeted back. Looking between Allison and Isaac, I see Kate studying us with a smirk. "I'm going for a walk." I admitted walking out the room.

* * *

"You shouldn't be out alone." Kate stated walking beside me. "The wolves hunt at night." she joked.

"You are a awful person." I stated. "I have NO respect for you. I don't see you for 8 or 9 years and suddenly I can't have a day without you. I let you talk me into coming to this lame ass town for nothing. Why can't you understand I want nothing to do with you?"

She laughed. "Tell me how you really feel." I roll my eyes and keep walking. "We got company."

I peek over my shoulder to see a blue jeep slowly following me. I turned off the sidewalk into the woods, hoping to get away from the jeep and Kate.

As I hike deeper into the woods I wonder across a burned house. I walk up to a window and see someone inside. It was the guy from the school. After seconds of being watched he disappears into another room. I continue looking, waiting for him to come back.

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground. Unable to stand quickly, I stab the figure with the dagger I kept hidden. I stood and noticed the figure and the person that was inside the house were the same person.

I reached out to help him up. "Sorry for stabbing you."

He nodded, accepting the apology. "I think I should go to the hospital and get it check out."

"Why would you go to the...Oh." I realized the guy was trying to pass himself off as a normal human. "I know about werewolves. My mom used to drag me along with her crazy 'missions'. Spotting a wolf is pretty easy sometimes." I turn and look at the damaged house.

"I know you're about to ask what happened here."

"No I wasn't." I shook my head, but never took my eyes from the house. "I already know what happened. The psycho I have to call my mom did all of this."

"Your mother was Kate Argent."

"Sadly to say, but yes. I'm not like her, so I'm not gonna kill you." I stated before walking off.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned, walking to Chris. "Did anyone survive the fire Kate started."

"We thought it was only Derek and Peter," He began "But they found Derek's younger sister."

"What was her name?" I asked

"Her name is Cora. She's about you and Allison's age. Why do you what to know about the Hales?"

I nodded my head. "Just wondering." I mumbled, walking out the room.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like the chapter. Let me know. One of my team mates came up with this story idea a long time ago. We started writing this story when we thought Kate was really dead. Like come on she had one job to do and it was to stay dead and she didn't do that, but hey what are we going to do about it lol. So yea Peace.**


	2. Something that Caught My Eyes

I flowed through my classes feeling watched. I couldn't pay attention to the teachers. The only thing on my mind was who was my stalker.

"Do you ever feel like someone's following you?" I ask Danny as we change for Gym.

"It's Beacon Hills," he smirked. "It's normal."

Our conversation was cut short by a whistle. "Whoever isn't out of here in one minute will be doing suicide runs," Coach Finstock yelled causing everyone to rush out behind him.

I follow behind the group, but break away from the group near the door. I slowly creep between a line of lockers, and see a brown haired boy peaking around the locker. That morning I saw the same boy jump out of the blue jeep that was following me the night before. He turned, hearing me behind him.

I grab him by the collar of his shirt. "What is your problem?"

I watched as he struggled to form an answer. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Growing impatient, I raised my fist to punch him, but my attention was caught by a tanner skinned boy rushing to us.

"Wait! Don't hit him," The boy yelled.

"Then tell me who you two are, and why you have you two been following me," I demanded.

"I will tell you if you let my neck go," The boy in my grip yelled. I don't remember putting my hands around his neck. I let go of the squirming boy. "I'm Stiles and he's Scott." He pointed towards the boy who looked like he would attack me if I made a sudden move towards his friend.

"Why the hell are you two following me?"

"We seen you with Allison, so we had to see who you were," Scott finally answered my question. I started laughing at the two. "What's so funny?"

"So, you're the caring ex-boyfriend of my cousin?"

"Yep that's my old pal Scott." Stiles playfully punched Scott.

Scott gave Stiles a 'this is not the time' look, causing Stiles's smile to quickly disappear.

"So you're not dating Allison?" Scott asked.

"No! Eww dude. Why the hell would you think that?" I shouted.

Instantly relief washed over Scott. Before he could answer my question a loud whistle was blown. All three of us covered our ears from the echoing whistle. After the whistle stopped, I looked up to see a furious Coach.

"Do you three princesses think you're special. That you don't have to participate in this class. WELL, YOU'RE WRONG! Now get your lazy asses out of this locker room," Coach Finstock screamed.

Stiles was the first one to run out of the locker room after tripping over his feet. Scott followed shortly, but not after a glance toward me. I rolled my eyes as I started walking. When I was about to pass the coach he blew his whistle again.

Without thinking I snatched the whistle from off around his neck. His eyes grew huge instantly. I smiled at him before I pushed the whistle into his chest. "If you blow that damn whistle in my ear again, you won't see your precious whistle EVER again." I started walking again leaving coach to stare at me.

* * *

I worked on homework in detention. I could feel the dirty looks Coach Finstock kept giving me.

"If you don't stop looking at me with your huge eyes, I will have to rearrange them. Oh and it won't be pretty." I look up and smirk. "I'll have one looking up and the other looking down."

"If you come near me with your filthy hands, I will have you arrested."

"I've already been to arrested," I lied. "I spent a week in juvie."

The coach gulped loudly. "Don't move," he ordered, leaving the room.

"This isn't staying out of trouble." I look to the desk beside me and see Kate.

"I rather be in detention than the shit that you drag me into," I hissed.

She shook her head and smirked. "But you promised your sweet Dad."

"He meant stay out of your kind of trouble. Like not killing innocent people," I stated. "So, I think detention is an OK on his list."

"How many times do I have to tell you werewolves are not innocent people?" she complained. "Hell, they aren't even people. They're just animals waiting to turn feral."

"Once again, you're crazy," I repeat, "and I don't have any respect for you at all."

"You will have respect for me. I'm you damn mother for crying out loud," she acknowledged. "And, If you don't start talking to me like you have any sense, I will have no choice but to punish you. I really don't want to punish you Kevin."

"Being your child is enough of a punishment."

She opened her mouth about to say something, but was cut off by Coach coming back in the room.

"Ok Mr. Smart Ass, Detention is over" He announced. "Get the hell out of my sight."

Before I replied I looked back to where Kate was to make sure she was gone. I turn back towards the coach after seeing Kate was gone.

"I'm glad to get out of your sight." I began to walk out the classroom, but turn back. "See ya Bobby."

"Don't call me that," Coach Finstock yelled after me.

As I walked through the halls, I could hear Kate footsteps behind me. I turn, but don't see her. The sound of her feet sped up as I began to walk again. Distracted, I crash into someone causing their books to fall to the ground. I kneel to pick them up. After repeatedly dropping the books while trying to get them, the person reached down to help. I glanced over to the person hand, to see that they had claws. I look up at the person to learn it was the girl from Harris's detention. Instead of seeing her normal brown eyes, I look into her now glowing amber eyes.

"Youre a hunter?" She looked intently at me.

"No, I'm not," I argued. "Dont call me one."

"Then, why do you have a knives?" she questioned, knowing about the weapons I had hidden on my belt.

"They're not just 'KNIVES'," I argued. "They legendary handmade throwing knives. It takes perfect aim to throw these."

"And, how are you not a hunter?"

"Just because I know how to use a weapon doesn't make me a hunter," I stated. "I never know when I'll have to protect myself from girls like you."

"What do you mean girls like me?" she questioned, growing offended.

I look down at her claws. "Are you going to put those away?"

She retracted her claws and stood. Rising with her, I handed her her books. She mumbles "thanks", and turn to walk away.

"What's your name?"

She stops and turns to me. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out." She turned to continue walking.

"You're Cora." I smirked as she turned around. I lift the french test that was left behind. "Bon travail," I complimented her high grade in french.

"Restez en dehors de mon entreprise." She snatches the test away.

"Je vais essayer." I smiled. Trying to hide her smile, she turns. "A bientôt" I yelled after her.

she turned back to me.

"Au revoir, Kevin." She turned and exited the school.

I stood there in shock. Not only did she actually say bye, but she knew my name. How did she know my name? Rescinding that I would think about it later, I quickly placed my book bag on my shoulder and left the school.

* * *

When I entered the apartment, I was met by Allison leaving. She explained she was going shopping with Lydia. Not wanting to be alone, I decided to go with her. After placing my things in my room, we leave.

The mall became a miserable place for me. I had to deal with two girls throwing bag after bag to me. They constantly asked for my opinion on the outfits they tried on. When we reached Macy's, I had had enough. I had to get away from them. I looked for a way to shift the attention away from me. I had selected my target; a woman walking by wearing clothes that didn't match.

"Wow. Why did she come out of the house looking like that?" I looked the woman up and down. "She's embarrassing herself."

I held in my laughter as Allison and Lydia quickly turned, trying to see the women.

"Who?" Allison asked, but I was already at the exit of the store. "Kevin, where are you going?"

"What?" I asked, pretending not to understand her question.

"You, and your curly hairs get back over here," Lydia ordered. "Someone has to hold my bags."

"Who?"

"You," Lydia said while grabbing one of her bags from the floor.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow. "You said I could go. Oh, you're so nice. Bye," I yelled over my shoulder as I walked away.

I strolled through the mall with my hands in my pockets. I look through the entrances of every store I pass. I stop walking when I notice Cora inside a shop.

In a blink of an eye I see Kate creeping up behind Cora. Kate quickly grabs Cora's arm and twist it behind her back. Having an advantage, she places a knife to Cora's throat.

I rushed into the store and tackle Kate to the floor, or so I thought.

"What are you doing?" Cora yelled from under me. "Get off of me."

I obeyed and stood. "I'm sorry." I reached out my hand to her, but she stands on her own. "I fell for your beauty." I smirked at how cheesy I was being.

Cora shook her head. "Careful, you might attract mice."

"How about you let me take you out, and show you how sorry I am?"

"No," she answered, beginning to walk off. "What do I have to do to get you leave me alone?"

I reach out and grab her hand to stop her. "Go on a date with me," I answered.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?"

I smirked at her. "If you go out with me; you won't be able to leave me alone."

"Fine," she accepted. "Tomorrow, then you leave me alone." She walked off.

* * *

I flop down on my bed. It had been a long day. My eyes slowly began to close until I felt the upper corner of my bed lower. Kate softly hummed while calm rearranging my curls of hair.

"Don't touch me," I mumbled with my head buried into a pillow.

She stood, and moved so I could see her. "You are so smart," she complimented causing me to sit up.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her skeptically.

"I mean it's the perfect plan. I'm so proud of you."

"Once again I'm going to ask what the hell you're talking about."

"You make the beast fall in love with you. Then when she's vulnerable, you take her and the rest of her family out. Basically you finish what I started," she smiled.

"Oh my god that would work" I said excitedly "for someone that is fucking crazy, like you."

"If you're not trying to kill her what are you tr... No. Kevin, you are not about to date her," she said in disbelief

"We'll I'm not about to manipulate her then stab her in the back. I'm not doing what you did to Derek. I mean, do you have no respect for other people's emotions? Don't answer that."

"I care about yours, sweet heart." She reached over and rubbed my face.

I rolled my eyes at what she said. Everyone knows that my mother, the famous Kate Argent, doesn't care about anyone but herself. "Can you just leave me alone?" I asked. "I have a important date tomorrow."

As she stood she started mumbling words under her breath. I could easily understand she was talking about Cora.

I quickly sat up in my bed and looked towards her. "If you can't say something that is nice, then don't say nothing at all."

"Now you want to be an animal from Bambi," she complained, remembering when I was six years old.

"I was not going to dress up so you could shoot arrows at me," I argued.

"They wern't real arrows."

I shook my head, refusing to continue the argument. "Turn the light off."

She rolled we eyes and flicked the light off.

"Goodnight, mom," I smirked


	3. Taking Our Childhood Back

Birds chirped in my ear. Leaves crumble under my body. I open my eyes and see tree branches above me.

"Again," I mumble to myself as I stand from the ground.

I've been in Beacon Hills for almost 3 months now. Every Saturday morning I wake up in the forest. I don't know how this happened, but I know Kate was always behind it.

"Yes, again," Kate stated from behind me. "I'll keep bringing you here until you pay attention to me."

"Stay away from me," I ordered, turning to her.

"I can never stay away from my handsome little boy." She smirked, brushing her hand through my hair.

I pushed her hand away. "You did for 17 years."

"I had important things to do."

"More important than raising me?" I sarcastically asked.

"If you have to look at it that way, then yes," she answered with a nod.

"Stay away from me," I repeated, turning to walk away.

"Don't be mad," Kate teased.

"Stay away from me." I turn but Kate is no longer there.

* * *

As I walk into my room, the door slams behind me. Using my protective instinct, I hold out my dagger at the figure in the corner. The point of the dagger was inches away from Cora's face.

She pushes the point away from her face using her fingers. "Well, good morning to you too," she sarcastically greeted.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm just on the edge right now."

"Don't let her get to you."

"I'm trying, but she has control over me. Like complete control. Sometimes I don't why, or how I'm doing some of these things," I explained sitting on my bed.

Over these past three months my life had been a living hell. Cora was the only one I felt like I could really trust. We've been together ever since our first date. I tried to hide Kate from her, but she's Cora. I can't hide nothing from her, and that's why I love her. I know love seems too soon, but there is something between us. If I can feel it then I know she can too. It's like we're meant to be together.

"Hey, look at me," She softly demanded. "We will find a way to get rid of this bitch."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"I love it when you call people that. You say it funny."

"I do say it funny, don't I?" She smiled. She leaned in to close the space between us. I quickly move my face away from hers.

"I have morning breath. That's nasty." I wrinkled my nose.

She wrinkled her nose as she said, "I'll take the risk." She pulled me in by shirt. We kissed with so much passion behind it. As we pulled apart for air, we couldn't wipe that stupid love smile off of our face. "You should go get ready. You have to meet my family after breakfast. Yes, breakfast will be at your favorite restaurant."

"I already met Derek."

"Properly. You have to meet my family properly," she corrected.

"Fine but I'm doing this for you." I stood and placed a kiss on her head." Make sure I can see you when I come out. We don't need a knife pointed towards your pretty little face." All I got in response is a eye roll and a small laugh.

* * *

"Who's the labradoodle?" Her uncle, Peter, asked as Cora lead me into Derek's loft.

Cora squeezed my hand. "Peter, this is Kevin Argent. He's..."

Peter quickly pulled Cora away from me. "You brought an Argent here."

Cora rolled her eyes and walked back to me. "You don't have to judge us all because of my mom."

"Your mom?" Peter repeated. "Kate is your mother?" He looks towards Cora. "Do you not remember what happened to our family? Why would you bring him to where we stay? Cora, I haven't been with you for a long time, but I'm pretty sure your mother taught you how to use your common sense."

"She always uses her common sense," I defended Cora.

"She wasn't when she brought you here."

"She's your niece. You should treat her better then this regardless of what she does," I yelled. "She brought me here because couples meet..."

"No," Peter interrupted. "You two are not a couple. Cora, you're fine with letting history repeat itself?" Peter asked. "I thought you were smarter than Derek. We all know how it's going to end, and I'm not going to..."

"How is it going to end?" I loudly asked. "I don't manipulate people I love. I'm not interested in killing humans, wolves, vampires, or any of that dumb supernatural shit." I unknowingly begin to walk towards Peter. "I don't care how much you hate my mom. I'm not her, so you are NOT going to treat me like I am. I agree that what she did to your family was wrong, but I would never do anything so low."

I stared into Peter's eyes, before storming out the loft. I could hear Cora calling after me, but I kept walking. I have never felt more insulted and disrespected in my 17 years of life.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of my room. I breath in the air blowing in through the window. The silence finally begins to relax me.

"How dare he!"

I sat up to see Kate standing at the foot of my bed. Not wanting to be bothered, I rolled my eyes and flopped back on my pillow.

"He has no right to judge you."

I could her the mocking tone in her voice.

"It's not funny," I said with my face in the pillow making each word muffled.

"I'm serious. Peter Hale is a impatient, narcissistic dombass," Kate listed.

I reach for the second pillow on my bed, and drop it over my face. I didn't want to listen to what Kate, or anyone had to say. I just wanted sleep and move on with my life.

* * *

Instead of sitting with Cora or Danny for lunch I sat alone. My eyes looked up from laptop screen as Allison walked towards me.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead," I permissioned Allison.

She sat across the table, and I return to my research. She ate her lunch quietly, but glanced at me often.

"Ok, lay it on me. Come on, what do you want?" I asked, closing the laptop and pushing it to the side of me.

"N-n-nothing," Allison answered with a stutter.

"You wouldn't keep looking at me if you didn't want something to say."

She exhaled before speaking. "I've just been worried about you. One moment you can be so sweet, and in a blink of an eye you're like this bitter old man," she explained. "I keep telling Stiles that you don't have a bipolar problem, but you do have problems and I can tell they're bothering you. You're my family and I want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine Allison," I insured.

"Kevin, you're..."

"I'm the child of the devil," I interrupted Allison. "Of course I'm going to have problems, but they're nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" she ask. I give her a nod as my answer. "Okay, I'll just leave you to," she paused, questioning what I was doing before she arrived "study." She gathers the remains of her lunch and stood. Before she walked off she turned and said, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes I do, and when I need someone you'll be the first on the list," I falsely assured her. Cora would be first on my list. Alison would be somewhere in the middle.

"Ok." She smiled and walked away.

I reach for my laptop, but stop when I noticed Cora. I shove my laptop into my book bag and stood. As I passed Cora I slid a note into her hand. I look over my shoulder and flash her a smile. I knew she wanted to talk, but it wasn't the time.

* * *

"Why did you have to talk to me at a germ infested park, of all places?" Cora playfully asked, sitting in the empty swing beside me.

"Do you wish you could your childhood back; just a split second?" I look over at Cora. "When I was a kid I couldn't wait to grow up. Now that I am: life sucks." I laugh at the irony.

Cora looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered. I stand and move behind her. "I've just been thinking." I gently push Cora on the swing.

"You were thinking? The world is coming to an end."

I laugh at her joke. "My mom screwed up BOTH of our childhoods."

"If you're trying to apologize for what Kate did then you can stop right there."

"I'm not apologizing for her," I explained. "I just think its time for us to take our childhood back."

"Are you serious?" Cora lift her eyebrow in suspicion.

Without answering I run from behind her towards the slide on the other side of the park. "Last one to the slide is a rotten egg," I yell over my shoulder.

After being with Cora for almost three hours, I took her home. When I return home I admittedly go to my room. I push the door open and see Kate standing in the center of the room.

"Drawing her in for the kill: I like," Kate smirked.

"What have I told you about talking about my girlfriend like she's a animal," I warned.

"Don't say that."

"MY GIRLFRIEND," I repeated loudly. "You don't like your future daughter-in-law?" I asked, trying to anger Kate.

"You're planning to marry her?" She asked.

"I see no reason not to."

"Maybe have a few kids?"

"I didn't plan that far, but of course."

"What will you do when she turns into the beast she really is, and rip the faces off your children?"

"When that time comes we'll sit by the fire, drink tea, and as a couple we'll decide what to do next," I sarcastically answered.

"I don't even see how your my son," Kate stated. "If you were a real Argent you would have smothered that bitch by now."

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Cora."

"That's not the code, Kevin. Follow the damn code."

"What code; we hunt those who hunt us? She isn't hurting anyone" I yelled. "Don't preach to me about the damn code. You didn't follow it."

"I always followed the code," she lied.

"I'm not sure if you're acting stupid, or you've convinced yourself that what you did wasn't wrong. I know for a fact that you do remember how you set the Hale's house on fire."

"I remember, but it wasn't wrong."

"THERE WERE LIVING PEOPLE TRAPPED INSIDE!" I yelled. "Everything about that was wrong, so get out of my face, talking about the damn code."

Kate looked taken back. She exhaled and looked at the ground. When she looked back up she was wearing a smirk. "Wow, my son has balls. Won't be long before Cora rips them off."

"I'm done with you, you crazy bitch" I stated pushing past her. I turn back to tell her to leave, but she was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My internet is seriously getting on my last nerves. It works for like ten minutes then stops for like hours. It's driving me crazy, but I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Follows/Favorites/ and Reviews are really welcomed. Peace.**


	4. The Past That Made Me Who I Am

"The few of you lazy asses that did the assignment I gave yesterday go a head and turn it in," Coach ordered after writing on the board.

It's been three days since Kate and I had yet another fight. I have to say I'm surprise she haven't showed up yet, but trust me, I'm not missing her. As soon as I start wondering where she is, she usually pops up, destroying anything and anyone that is standing in her way.

"Coach, you gave us the assignment last Friday," Danny corrected handing his homework in.

"Danny I like you." Coach stated. "Don't make me regret that."

I chuckled to myself as I focused on getting my homework together. I rip the sheets out of my notebook.

"Homework?"

I look up to see Kate standing beside my desk. "What are you doing here," I said with clenched teeth.

She smiled at me, and took my homework. "Look at my little man, he actually did his homework."

"Do you know I get tired of your face?" I mumbled, taking my work back. "What are you doing here?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." She playfully taps my nose with her finger before laughing.

Her laugh got louder and louder by the second. The laughter seemed to circle me and I could hear it in every direction. It got so unbearable that I had to cover my ears and drop my head on my desk.

Finally I had had enough. "SHUT UP!" I yelled.

All of a sudden the room fell dead silence. I looked around to see that I was the only one in the classroom. I stood up out of my desk to walk around the empty room. I had this eerie feeling in my stomach. I reach the coach's desk to only find his whistle. I lifted and studied the whistle. Engraved into the metal was 'I'LL NEVER LEAVE.'

I begin to hear a soft but high pitched whistle. I look around the room, but find that I'm still alone. I turn my attention back to the whistle to find that the noise was coming from the object. I bring the whistle to my ear. The whistle grew louder quickly. I threw the whistle towards the board causing the whistle to shatter. A large gust of wind blew from the chalkboard causing me to stumble back with closed eyes.

I open my eyes to see Coach Finnstock standing in front of my desk blowing his whistle.

"I'm the only one who says shut up, so you shut up," Coach yelled before giving me detention.

I gloomed through the remainder of the class, ignoring Stiles and Scott's successful attempts to get detention.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, and I sat in Coach Finnstock class after school for detention. We were lined in three desks in the front of the room. I tried to busy myself with math homework, but was easily distracted by Coach Finnstock.

"Do you have to chew your gum like that?" I asked looking at the coach loudly chewing his gum.

The coach laughs and begins to chew loader. He shouts in pain after biting his tongue. "Don't move," Coach orders, leaving the room holding his tongue.

I look down at my work to see the problems blurred, but uncontrollably began to write. I felt my hand moving but I couldn't point out what I was writing. I continued to quickly write until my pen was taken from my hand.

I stand and reaches for the person. "Don't. Touch. My stuff," I growled at Stiles as I held him by his shirt. I released him with a shove.

"I just asked how you were doing."

"Like you would care." I snatched my pin from his frozen hand. "I don't even hang with you losers," I pointed as I sat back down.

"Not the first time we were called that," Stiles mumbled.

I leaned back in my chair to look at Stiles and Scott standing in front of the desk. I notice them staring at my paper. I snatched the paper, and asked, "what do you two idiots want?"

"What was that?" Scott asked.

I give him a careless shrug. "A sheet of paper."

""What was on the paper?" Stiles asked.

"The first ten amendments. What do you think it is? It's a math sheet. I'm pretty sure it has math problems on it."

"No, I'm talking about the drawing, smart ass."

"It's a teletubby with wings," I sarcastically answer, hiding my uncertainness. "In a few seconds it'll fly off the page."

"Just want to see it," Stiles stated, reaching for sheet.

I stand to keep it out of Stiles reach. I push him back as he constantly try to get the paper behind my back.

"What the hell is going on?"

We all look to see Coach Finnstock at the door. Scott opens his mouth to explain but was stopped.

"I don't even want to know," Coach stated. "My tongue burns like hell, and I want you three out of my sight." He watches the three of us stand motionless. "Get the hell out of my sight."

I grab my bag and lead Scott and Stiles out of the classroom. As I walked down the hall I look at the sheet of paper still clutched in my hand.

In the bottom corner was a drawing of a ring. The ring had arrows carver into it. It was a pretty decent drawing, considering I can't draw.

I shoved the drawing into my bag and continue to my locker. As I turned a corner I was met by two hazel eyes. "Hey," I greet Lydia. I wait for Lydia to return the greeting, but she only continued to look at me dazed. "Bye." I walk past her to get to my locker, which was only a few feet away. I exchange the books that I don't have homework for.

"What's wrong Lydia," I overhear Stiles ask Lydia.

"There's something wrong with him."

"You're just figuring that out. Sometimes I wait to see if his eyes are going to roll to the back of his head, and then his head start freaking turning around in circle," Stiles said pointing to me.

"No. There is something different," Lydia whispered.

Not wanting to hear anymore I slammed my locker causing all three of them to jump. I stormed out of the school not looking back.

* * *

I walked into the apartment and find boxes sitting in the hall. I looked into the cracked door to my left. Chris was in his office, looking through a box. Not wanting to help him clean his office, I quietly, but quickly begin to my room.

"Hey Kevin,"

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath. I slowly turned to see Chris standing outside his office with a box in his arms. "Hey."

"Can you help me?" Chris asked. "It's only a few things."

I wanted to say to say no, but decided to help. Not like I haven't been moving boxes almost my whole life.

"So, how was your day?" He asked beginning to go through another box.

"It was okay. Nothing unusual." I grab a box and began to shuffle through it. "Why are you..."

"It's a lot of memories," Chris answered, knowing what I was asking. "I'm deciding on what to keep or throw out."

"Just making sure my uncle wasn't becoming a hoarder," I joked.

After minutes of talking and listening to Chris's stories I lose track of time.

"Umm I have to..." I tried to think of an excuse.

"Go ahead and do your homework," Chris excused. "I'm going to take this out." Chris lifted the box from his desk and began to walk out of the office.

I stand and begin to walk out, but a box on the floor caught my attention. "You- you do that- that thing you just said you were going to do," I stuttered, staring at the box. When Chris turned to me, I quickly looked up to him giving him an innocent smile. I could tell Chris wanted to speak, but decided not to as he walked out of the office.

The apartment door closed, signaling I was alone. I scoop the box into my hands and rushed to my room. As I pushed my room door open, The apartment door reopens. I quickly toss the box into my room and closed the door, leaving me standing in the hall.

"Hey Kevin," Allison greeted closing the front door.

"Hey Allison," I greeted back, failing to seem normal.

"Are you okay?" She ask concerned.

"I'm great. Never been better."

She nodded her head as she walked past me, continuing towards her room. She twisted her doorknob, but turned back to me. "If you're not too busy, you should hangout with us," she offered. "I understand that you don't like Stiles and Scott, but they're easier to be around when you get to know them."

"I doubt that," I mumbled. "I'll think about it."

She nodded and went into her room.

I slid into my room, and locked the door. I lifted the deserted box and sat on my bed. I opened the box to find multiple envelopes labeled 'RETURN TO SENDER'. I lifted a envelope and noticed it was addressed to me at one of my past addresses. I drop the envelope and picked up another. I realized the box was full of letters from Kate to me. I open a closed letter and began to read it.

_**In a few short days, you'll be starting kindergarten. I know your dad has been counting down to this moment since you were born. I have my own moment I'm looking forward to.**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be there. I have to handle the family business. You'll be a great addition when you're older, but for now, you should focus on a education.**_

_**I know your dad is reading this to you, but you're very smart.**_

_**Love, Mom**_

I drop the letter back into the box and reach for another.

_**I need you to know that I'm sorry. I promised your dad I'd keep you safe, but I failed. I should have waited. You're eight years old. I understand that you didn't have the emotional strength to pull the trigger and leave.**_

_**When I held you for the first time I thought 'this is the first of many things we'll do together'. Now I'll just have to wait until you're older to take you back out.**_

_**Sorry, Mom**_

I ran my hand through my hair, remembering the night Kate was apologizing for in her letter.

_I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body as the late November air breeze across my skin. I look around only to see nothing but trees. I don't see why my mom would bring me out here this late at night. How does she expect us to see anything. I turn back to my mom who was going through the weapons in the back of her car. _

_"__Which one do you want Kevin?" she asked not looking away from a gun she was expecting. _

_"__Maybe a gun," I said, not remembering all the types of guns that she told me about_

_"__If you can't be more specific, then you can't have one at all."_

_"__Fine, I will take the 9MM pistol." _

_She handed me my weapon of choice as soon as she found it. The cold metal was now a familiar weight in my hands._

_"__Which one do you think I should use?"_

_"__Get the M16… with the scope," I suggested._

_"__Nice choice. I think I look pretty hot holding this." We both laughed as she posed with her weapon. "Don't forget to stay beside me, and what do we do if we get separated from our weapons?"_

_"__In my case I use my daggers, but you will use your sword." I smiled as I lifted my shirt to reveal the daggers that hung on my hips._

_"__Do you remember how to use…" She jumped when I threw one of my daggers towards her. With a lot of training I was able to get it to miss her head with a few inches, and for it to hit the tree behind her. "Nice," she beamed as she ruffled my hair._

_After retrieving my dagger, we headed into the thick dark forest. We continued to walk about twenty minutes without hearing anything. Just when I was about to give up I heard a twig snap to the right of us. In a blink of an eye mom was running in that direction. I tried to keep up with her, but it was nearly impossible. Within seconds I had lost her. I lean on a tree to catch my breathe. Still trying to regain myself, I look around to study my surroundings. After I pushed off the tree, I readjusted my gun. I started to walk back in the direction - I thought was the direction- which the car was._

_Five minutes later I had not reached the car. I was more lost. I knew I should have paid more attention to the maps when mom showed them to me. I decided that my mom was probably looking for me now, so I sat under the nearest tree. The only thing I could hear were crickets and an owl that seemed to be far away. I closed my eyes so I could focus more on my surroundings. _

_"What are you doing out here?" a deep voice calls out causing me to jump. I quickly stood up pointing my gun where I heard the voice. "Woah! I won't hurt you," it called out again sounding closer._

_"Show yourself!" I shouted._

_I look closer to see a slightly short man step into my view. He had blond hair that looked to be gelled back. The man was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans._

_"Do you need help?" he ask. "Are you out here with someone?"_

_"That's none of your business." I gripped the gun tighter. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is William, but everyone calls me Will."_

_"Why are you out?"_

_"I asked that question first," he said, not answering my question._

_When I moved closer towards him with the gun pointed now at his head he said," I was just passing through. Now why are you out here?"_

_"I'm out here with my mom. I lost her about ten minutes ago," I admitted._

_"Look, you can drop that tough guy act now. I can't help you if you keep waving that thing in my face."_

_I thought about it, honestly I did, but I wasn't about to do something that stupid. "I'm eight, in the woods lost, and out of nowhere you pop up. Yea, I'm going to keep this right here in case you decided to make a move that I don't like."_

_"Fine, but do not pull that trigger just because your finger is itchy," Will demanded. "Got it?"_

_"Got it."_

_I let Will lead so I could keep an eye on him. It seemed liked we were going in circles after a while._

_"So, I never did get your name," he reminded looking over his shoulder as we walked._

_"Kevin."_

_"What, no last name?"_

_"I prefer not to share." I rolled my eyes._

_"Come on. I'm taking you to your mother, and you can't tell me what you last name is."_

_"Fine, it's Argent."_

_He stopped dead in his tracks. His shoulders were tensed up. I raised an eyebrow in confusion._

_"I got to go," he said, rushing off._

_"Now Kevin. Shot him," I heard my mom yell._

_"What?" I ask confused. Why would I kill someone that just tried to help me?_

_"He's getting away, Kevin." _

_After realizing that I wasn't going to shoot him, she shot Will in the leg causing him to fall to the ground. He tried crawling away, but Mom kicked him causing him to roll onto his back. She walked over to me and grabbed my arm forcefully. She basically dragged me to Will._

_"We have been working on this Kevin. Just point and shoot."_

_"Yes we have been working on this, but you never told me we would be killing real people!" I screamed._

_"Shoot him!" she yelled._

_"No I don't want to."_

_I watched in horror as this woman, who I called mom kill an innocent man. He begged for his life saying that he had to get to his family. How dare she. His cold dead eyes was embedded into my memory. The feel of his warm blood that had splattered on me and ran down my face and arms._

_The look of pure evil that had struck my mother's face. Her smile fell once she removed her eyes off of Will's now dead body and placed them on me. "I'm disappointed in you," she said pulling me away from his body and back to the car._

_Once we arrived at the car, she put all of the hunting weapons back into their places in the back of the car. I watch her in disgust as we get into the car. We rode in silence most of the way home. She would glance at me every once in a while._

_"Kevin." She reached out to touch my hand._

_I snatch my hand out of her reach. I just can't deal with her right now. I'm still trying to get Will's lifeless body out of my mind._

_"I understand that you weren't ready for this."_

_"Ready? No one would ever be ready to see the person that they thought was the safest person on this planet kill another person," I said, raising my voice._

_"He was an animal."_

_I snapped my head to look at her in disbelief. "I didn't see an animal. I saw a man that was trying to help me find you. Nothing animalistic about him," I continued to yell._

_"I don't like your tone," she scolded._

_"And, I don't like you. I feel like an idiot because I look at you as my role model. You're disappointed in me. Well, I'm ashamed of you. He had a family. Does that even bother you that his family will never see him again?"_

_She looked forward, not saying anything. She was clenching the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles had turned white._

_"I will apologize for letting you do this, but I won't apologize for what our family has been doing for generations," she broke the silence. "We Argent protects the world from those things."_

_"I'm still confused on what 'those things' are." I rolled my eyes looking out the window._

_"Werewolves," she said slowly. "We hunt those who hunt us."_

_I didn't have anything else to say to her. If killing people was something our family does, then I don't think I want to be in that family._

I return to reality, feeling the same chills I had that night. I reach for another envelope.

_**Happy Birthday Kevin. I can't believe you're turning eleven. I bet you're the smartest eleven year old in this whole world. That's pretty badass. As usually I'm stuck trying to deal with the family business. I hope you have an amazing day. **_

_**Love from your mother. **_

_**I thought you should have this. It's the family sign. Now you have one like me. It would mean a lot if you wore it.**_

I pull a necklace out of the envelope. It was a silver pendent with a snarling wolf and arrows on it. It was hung by a black thin band. All I could do was look down at it. I can't wear this. It'll only bring back old memories. Instead, I gently placed the letter and bracelet back into the envelope. I pick up a different letter and begin to read it.

_**I know you're tired of my apologizes, but I'm sorry. I want to apologize for making such unwise choices. I want you to forgive me. I can't take another day without knowing how my baby boy is. I will see you soon, and your father won't change that.**_

I crumble the paper in my hand before finishing. I think back to the last time I saw her in person.

_"Dad, can you help me," I asked, sitting at the kitchen table. I held out my homework for him to take._

_My dad study the paper. "This is what you're learning 7th grade?" He asked, puzzled. "I don't even know this. Don't you have something else to work on? Just do you're reading."_

_"I did it. It took me four hours to finish."_

_"It took you four hours to read two chapters of Hatchet?"_

_"No," I answered. "I read the whole book." _

_Reading was my best and favorite subject. Once I started a book, the rest of the world was invisible. I could read a book in hours. In the sixth grade I was reading at a tenth grade level._

_"Well, go look this up online," he suggested, giving me my homework._

_I nod and stand from the table. As I walked out the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. "I got it," I yelled to my dad. I opened the door to find the worst surprise._

_"__Hi Kevin."_

_"__Kate," I coldly greeted back. After the night in the woods, I had very little respect for my mother._

_"__Kevin, who's at the do..." My dad froze when he caught glimpse of Kate. "Kevin go to your room," he ordered, eyeing Kate._

_I began down the hall, but stopped. Wanting to hear what would be said, I stood out of view. I couldn't see my dad or Kate, but I could hear them clearly. _

_"__What are you doing here?"_

_"__I'm here to see my son; not to fight with you, Luke," Kate answered._

_"You didn't come here for neither of those," my dad stated. "You're here to brainwash MY son."_

_"I'm.."_

_"I try to have the most upright respect for you, but you make it really hard."_

_I hear a loud slam that caused me to jump. I peeked around the corner to see Kate standing in front of my dad._

_"Listen, you ungrateful bastard."_

_"No, you listen to me, you psychotic bitch," my dad angrily interrupted. "I have had enough of your shit. If you or anyone of your 'hunting buddies' come around my son, I will put a bullet in all of your skulls."_

_In a blink of an eye Kate had a gun pointed to the center of my dad's forehead. "How about I put a bullet through YOUR skull?"_

_I smiled as I saw my dad push the gun out of his face. If he was scared you would never know because the strong fearless emotion on his face. "Even if you did kill me, I promise you will NEVER get your hands on my son. Now get the hell out of my house."_

_"Hell no," Kate refused. "I refuse to let you keep me away from my child any longer. It doesn't matter where you take him, I will find him. I'm his damn mother. I have the same rights you do," she argued. _

_"Yea, let's see how many rights you will have if the cops found out that you took our son to kill someone when he was eight." By now Dad had turned a bright red from all the yelling. I don't know how long he can keep this up before he snaps._

_"You're such an ass," Kate yelled, breathed heavily, knowing she has lost. "I want my son."_

_"You didn't seem to want him when you left him when he was three months old. Three months old, Kate!" _

_Yep Dad has snapped. He has finally gone off the edge._

_"I had no other choice," Kate defended herself. "I came back every chance I had, if you let me."_

_"Last time I check you weren't a kid. You could have made your own decisions, and I'm about up to here," dad said raising his hand over Kate's head, "with you and your damn dysfunctional family. I will not let Kevin keep accepting the reason why you left was because you had no choice."_

_Kate stood silent for a moment. "I hate you so damn much," Kate admitted. "I hated you then, and until this day, I still hate you."_

_"That hurt me so much." Dad sarcastically said. "Just admit that you can't stand that neither me or Kevin love you. Hell, we even don't like you, and we damn sure don't need you."_

_"Kevin needs me, weather you want to admit it or not."_

_"No," Dad said calming down a little. "You didn't need him so he doesn't need you. Now, I'm going to ask you politely to leave."_

_"I'm not leaving until I see Kevin."_

_"GET OUT!" dad roared causing both me and Kate to jump. He move around Kate to open the door._

_Before she turned to leave, she looked at me. She gave me a small reassuring smile as she walked past my dad. The last things I saw was the tear that had slid slowly down her cheek._

I looked up from my clenched fists to see Chris standing in my doorway. "Did she have a choice?"

Chris continue to watch me silently. "Everyone has a choice," he answered as he closed my door deciding that what he wanted could wait.

I fell back on my bed. I have never felt more frustrated and confused.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys/ gals. So you kind of get some of Kevin's past. Review and tell me what was your favorite flash back. Sorry it took so long to upload, but we just continued to add things to it. I hope you like it. It was a lot of time for my team and I to write. So please follow/favorite/ and review. We honestly love reviews. Peace.**


End file.
